Whispers of Dragons
by IrishDarkFire
Summary: Evelyn always wanted to believe in magic and dragons. But she never knew what alone meant until she found out she was one, the night her mother was murdered. With her mother's final words ringing in her head and an unknown power coursing through her veins she struggles to find her place in a now very terrifying magic filled universe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Darkness shall have its day, and the hero's of old shall fade away_**  
**_No more victory over wicked foe _**  
**_No more glorious defeat of woe _**  
**_The hero will die and a child will cry_**  
**_No more bright swords No more strong bows _**  
**_No more love from the selfless heroes of old_**  
**_Only fear shall remain as the child cries alone_**

**CHAPTER 1 **

****_THE WARNING_

She watched her quarry from a distance, the mother and daughter paid her no attention as they meandered throughout the store. The girl was fluttering around in the clothing mindlessly jabbering to her distracted, but ever smiling mother. The hunter's eyes narrowed with irritation _she knows I am here,_ Agitha thought looking away from the pair, she noticed a young boy watching her. Transfixed on her pointed ears that poked out from her braided raven hair. He was nestled peacefully in his mothers arms watching the tall fire fairy with interest, he smiled at her. Agitha let her eyes soften slightly as she held his gaze… sleep she mouthed slowly letting her magic make his eyes flutter close. In the bustle of dull and sightless humans she was once again invisible.

"I will be right back mom" the sound of the girls voice brought Agitha back to her mission  
She had spoken to her mother who smiled and gestured for her to go. A mane of shimmering maroon hair bounced behind the girl as she joyfully bounded into the fitting room her arms heavy laden with clothes to try on. In her absence the mother sighed and glared over her shoulder at the stalker. Agitha accepted the silent invitation and walked forward. She grit her teeth at the aggressive bite and crackle of magic that washed over her making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had entered the matriarch's barrier. She stopped next the being and nodded her head respectfully. The matriarch looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Agitha took that as her cue to speak.  
"He is coming" the fairy said.

"I see" the matriarch sighed, looking forward.

"We can ensure your protection until you reach the city limits" Agitha continued. The matriarch looked back into the fairy's intense golden eyes.  
"Then you are on your own, we don't have the resources to deal with this level of threat"

"I understand"

Agitha turned to go but hesitated and asked, "Does the girl know?" she paused looking back at the matriarch to make sure she had the beings attention. The matriarch looked at the fairy and she had her answer… no… that poor cub had no clue the danger she was in. Agitha shook her head in disgust and walked to the edge of the barrier, suddenly stopping again when the matriarch spoke her voice filled with sadness and defeat, "I wanted her to have a chance at a normal life."

"hnn …. You should have known better"

Agitha walked away and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 Spying**

"I understand" she heard her mother say.  
Eve peeked around the corner at the woman turning away from her mother. Her black hair was braided and the braid was wrapped up in a bun held in place with two golden chopsticks. The collar of the woman's black leather jacket was popped and her red corset showed from under it. She was really pretty, angry looking but still…_ wooh is that a Knife ?!_ it was HUGE and it was just right there strapped to her thigh like it was nothing. She was about to walk out to her mother and get a closer look, when the woman asked "Does the girl know" …what? Eve glanced at her mother from her hiding place, who couldn't look the other woman in the eye and when she answered she could only whisper "I wanted her to have a chance at a normal life."  
"hnn … You should have known better" the dark haired woman said with disgust as she walked away.

Eve stayed hidden behind the wall for a moment not sure how to approach her mother after hearing what she obviously wasn't supposed to hear. She had only caught the last bit of their weird conversation but something was defiantly wrong she could feel it.  
"Evey" her mother was right next to her, and she knew her daughter had been spying, but kept that to herself.  
"Yes?" Eve said trying to sound natural as she looked at her now smiling mother. Ok now she knew something was up.  
"Lets go"

She looked sidelong at her mother. She had been acting distracted all day but after the chat with the weird biker/tomb raider woman her mother looked downright pissed. They had reached the car and Eve couldn't take it anymore, "Mom, who was that lady, and what did she mean, and why are you acting so weird. And what is that smell!?" she blurted it out before she could stop herself. _Seriously what is that smell.. Sadness? ..Ugh! Sadness doesn't have a smell stupid! Get a hold of yourself girl. Maybe that lady was a cop and they were hunting her._ There was no denying she had defiantly beet the crap out of those guys but it was self defense right?! Plus they were so far away from home how could someone have found them? She argued with herself mentally as her mother regarded her face etched with worry. Her mother didn't answer, she just climbed into the car. Eve let out a sigh, plugged her headphones into her ears and stared out her window as they drove away.

**k for those of you who have read this and are wondering what the hell is going on well after typing it several times i came to fell like the name amelia just didnt fit the character. there are also some other small changes here and there but thank for bearing with me **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**trouble maker**

The matriarch said nothing as she drove. She ignored the sun as it fell behind the mountains and lost herself in her thoughts.  
What could she say?  
How did she explain that she had abandoned her duties as the Red Guardian to raise her cub, in peace… as a human. How was she supposed to make her understand. How was she going to make her believe.

She could sense her daughter's confusion, aggravation, and her fear, growing more intense in the silence. The matriarch knew that her actions today and the warning from the fairy, were only adding to the girls fears. Her cub was no fool, Eve knew she was changing and those changes where why they were taking this trip.

It was small things the matriarch had noticed in her cub at first, heightened senses, increases in her speed, and a much shorter temper. She thought nothing of these changes, until she received a very upset call from her daughter's principal informing her that the girl had put four of the schools prize football players in the hospital with many broken bones and several third degree burns. The matriarch had immediately left work and all but flew to the school to retrieve her cub. Who had been radiating with so much angry magic that the matriarch had to force her into a sleep so the cub wouldn't hurt anyone else. Luckily the principle was a rather stupid man and so it had been very simple to "convince" him that there was a gas explosion and that there had never been an, Evelyn Rose Warwing even attending school there. She didn't even trouble herself to go back to their home. She didn't care at this point, and after a seconds worth of concentration and several popping sounds everything they needed was in the vehicle with them. They had been driving ever since.

She had protected her daughter from the truth for eighteen wonderful years. She had promised to her mate that she would keep her safe. She had gone dark after his death, and the barrier around herself and their cub was the last gift of her dieing love. To hide them and safeguard them even in death, but that wall of magic that kept their overwhelming aura's hidden was dieing. When that barrier was gone the magic it had been hiding and containing would literally send a blast of energy in every direction alerting everyone and everything to their whereabouts.

She was going to have to face him, the vile beast who had murdered her mate. She had nearly killed him that day, but he escaped and she had let him. Her concern was only for her mate as he died in her arms. A tear rolled down her cheek. She forced herself to take deep calming breaths so as not to alert her sleeping cub.

She heard and felt the barrier grown then, like a bridge trying not to collapse from too much weight. It held but it wouldn't for much longer.

It was time.  
"Evey" she said urgently. The girl looked at her threw sleepy eyes. "Wake up" she commanded. "we need to talk about what happened at your school."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Anger Managment?**

Eve was instantly wide awake and letting her mind flash back it had only happened two days ago. Her mother was glancing at her due to having to watch the road as well since it was so dark. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened omit nothing no matter how strange you think it is" her mother said. She looked at her mother more than a little nervous now. "Evey, its alright" her mother said gently, sensing her daughter's nerves. Eve took a deep breath and began.  
"I was leaving the library and heading home, I decided to take a shortcut threw the football field. I didn't know anyone was out there I swear mom! Well, I was passing the bleachers when I heard whispers and I smelled something."  
Amelia paused for a second to glance at her mother hoping she wouldn't think the next part was a lie, it defiantly was hard to believe even to her and she had done it! An expectant glance from her mother told her to continue anyway.

"I recognized all of them, I had seen them in the halls wearing their football team jackets and stuff, buffed up jerk jocks all of them.. I was closer now and I could see what they were doing and I couldn't believe it, I mean I knew that kids at the school did that stuff but I would never have guessed that these guys would do anything. Seriously it was broad daylight and everything!" Eve saw her mother's eyebrows come together so she continued trying to get past this part, "they were doing drugs… I don't know what kind or whatever…. All I know is I could smell it in them it was burning my nose and it made me so sick I threw up right there. I guess they heard me cause when I looked up they had walked over to me and started to surround me. I heard one of them say that they should teach me some manners. Like I had done something wrong. That smell was overwhelming me I thought I was gonna throw up again. So didn't say anything I just tried to walk away from them but the guy shoved me back into the two that were behind me. They were laughing and I my heart was pounding I was so scared and sick. And then I just wasn't…the smell was still there and they were still holding me so I couldn't move, but I was so calm. I watched his arm pull back in slow motion and …"

"And?" her mother urged.

"and I guess I beat the living crap out of them…It was over so fast and I was so focused that I didn't notice that I had an audience of cheerleaders until they started screaming." Eve said it as fast as she could. If she was being completely honest with herself she could remember everything with perfect clarity. The sounds of their screams, the snap of bones, the thunder of their terror filled hearts… her undeniable feeling of satisfaction as she stood victorious. Eve looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye as she cowered in her seat waiting for the wrath of God. She had been in a couple of fights at school before but this was different, she was different. Her mother was thoughtfully silent for a moment then asked, "The principal said that the boys had third degree burns on them how did that happen?" Eve winced, why mom? Why did you have to ask?

"I …um I don't know… he was about to hit me and I don't know… there was a flash of purplish light and heat and then I charged them and didn't stop till they were all down I think they might have been running away though." _she thinks I am a crazy violent lunatic, just like the principal. Ugh.. I am so dead she is gonna kill me! This is what I get for-_ "Evey" her mother's voice was gentle and there was a small smile on her face.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you did nothing wrong and I am proud of you." Eve blinked at her mother, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her mother continued, "now the fact that you beat the tar out of four boys who were all twice your size, with ease and efficiency. That is a matter of animal instinct they were a threat, and you eliminated them. I know that you have noticed an increase in your strength and speed obviously, but have you noticed anything else?" Eve's eyes were the sized of saucers, _She believes me?_ She blinked then focused on her mother's question. She had noticed things, her sense of smell for one it was almost like she could tell what someone was feeling by there smell. Her ears too, she had noticed that when she was at home and the couple across the street from them were arguing and they were so loud she had thought they were right outside her window but when she looked she could see them inside their living room. She looked outside her window into the dark forest, but it didn't look dark to her she could see everything perfectly clear as if it were midday. She could feel things to things that didn't make sense. She felt an energy pulsing in her mother, the more she paid attention to it the more difficult it was to think of anything else. Eve looked down at her hands feeling that same kind of energy in herself.

What is happening to me?

Curious of the warm energy inside herself and her mother, she reached out with her mind and gently touched the power on just on the edge of her senses…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

** no more time**

The matriarch's eyes widened in shock. She could feel her cubs magic curiously nudging at her own. Now she was truly impressed. With no training what-so-ever her cub was in control of her magic, sloppy and nervous perhaps, but in control none the less. A hum of sheer pride escaped her as she let her aura embrace and nuzzle her worried cub.

Her daughter's voice was quiet as she asked, "we aren't human are we?"

The matriarchs answer was simple and to the point "No"

"Mom?"

"Yes"

"Was Dad like us?"

"Much more powerful. But in our defense he was much older." A smile had made its home on the matriarch's face.  
Her cub pressed on.

"Mom?"

"Yes"

"what are we?"

"my daughter…We are the Last Red Dragons."  
Silence filled the vehicle as the Old dragon stared at the younger, watching as recognition and confusion washed over her face.

The matriarch felt it then, she barred her teeth in fury NO! not yet Please!. But the demonic aura was hurtling closer with every second. She flicked the headlights off and slammed her foot on the breaks. The car skidded sideways and came to a halt. "Out!" she ordered her stunned cub, who fumbled with her seatbelt. As the matriarch got out of the car she reached out and felt for the barrier. A spike of demonic energy slammed into the barrier causing it to flash and crack from the pressure. The demon was closing in on them. As the cracks in the barrier flickered and sparked with escaping magic. She glowered up at the star filled sky knowing they were being watched, and knowing no one would come to their aid, a vicious growl escaped her throat.

"Mom?" her cub's voice was dripping in fear. "come here!" She ordered urgently. They were standing in the middle of the road. Pine covered mountains towered on either side of them. A cool fall breeze gently swayed the trees filling both dragon's strong noses with the sent of pine and a sickening Demonic aura. Thank You Lord. We are downwind at least that will buy us some time, the old dragon prayed. Then focused on her terrified cub. "Shh," she commanded gently taking Eve's right hand in her own and pulling her close. "I wanted more time but ours is being ripped from us. Please, please remember that I love you and all I ever wanted was your happiness" As she spoke tears welled up in her eyes. She could smell her cubs' mix of fear, confusion, and sorrow but they had no more time and this had to be done. She pulled the small knife out of her daughter's back pocket with her free hand, praying once again for strength.

**short short short i know :p**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**love**

The Old dragon held her daughter's right hand tightly, there was no time to explain. She made a large cut on her daughter's forearm and then a twin cut on her own. Evelyn shouted a protest and tried to pull away. But the matriarch yanked her daughter forward so the bloody cuts on their forearms were pressed together. The girl tried once more to pull herself away, her mother dropped the knife and held the girl by the back of her neck bringing their faces only inches apart. "Look at me Eve" her daughters eyes snapped open glowing and unearthly neon green, a vicious snarl escaped threw the girls now predatory fangs. The Old dragon held her cub still and answered her with a deep rumbling growl that demanded obedience. A wave of magic erupted from them both filling the street and the surrounding forest with a blinding magenta and purple light. The combined magic of the two dragons bucked and assaulted the weakening barrier, as it roared and swirled around them. With her power echoing in her voice and eyes the Old Dragon roared,

"My blood is now your blood,  
My strength is now your strength,  
My magic is now your magic!"

Her daughter screamed as her mothers magic became one with hers and were it not for her mothers support she would have fallen to the cold ground. The matriarch held the girl steady and glared into her eyes and continued.

" I, the Red Guardian of Eden,  
name you, Evelyn Warwing  
as my successor,  
My time has come,  
My duty is done,  
but yours, Red Guardian,  
has barley begun."

as she spoke, the guardian vow twisted down the matriarch's arm dancing as it went, as if it were excited to meet the new Guardian. It glowed bright blue as it reached their intertwined fingers then it wound its way up the girls arm and she screamed again as it branded itself into her flesh. The light faded and her daughter slumped into her, and the old dragon let her tears fall freely as she sank to the ground holding her child as tight as she could. She rocked her back and forth prolonging the inevitable. The barrier gave one final groan then shattered, sparks of dieing magic fluttered into the darkness. The old dragon took in raged breath then called up what remained of her magic. She focused on the child in her arms, with a blinding flash of magenta light and one last prayer her daughter was gone. She looked down at her empty hands were the warmth of her daughter still lingered. Only one creature heard her when she whispered

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

** taste of death**

A bestial roar resounded through the forest ripping Thor from his slumber, he recognized that voice. All around him, his forest neighbors shrieked and fled from the unknown threat. He inhaled deeply confirming his suspicions, Dragons… dragons fighting, in his forest and he knew exactly who they were. His massive hooves dug into the ground as he hauled himself upright, shaking himself and flicking his tail _I am getting to old for this_. With a final snort to clear his head of sleep the enormous unicorn charged towards the escalating sounds of battle.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888

The matriarch fell to one knee coughing up her own blood onto the concrete. She was still in human form and she was using no magic this had taken him by surprise but she was dieing so what did it matter. The demon brought his fingers to his lips liking her precious blood off of them he smiled down at his prey. Oh yes he was enjoying this. She was forcing herself to her feet despite her wounds, her floral dress was clinging to her bloody form and her hair was gently swaying in the breeze filling his nose with her magnificent scent. He flew forward taking her by the throat and slamming her in to the SUV that was behind her.

He pinned her to the vehical with his claws, bringing his lips to her ear he whispered "isn't it sad, the God you serve does nothing to save you in your time of need? Surely you can see he cares **nothing** of your sacrifice. You are alone and your God does not love you" her body went slack under him and her heart beet was slowing,_ hnn nothing more satisfying than breaking the will of a holy warrior_ he thought with satisfaction.

He pulled her to him in a love like embrace trailing his lips up her neck, and when he kissed her it was to savor the taste of death on her soft bloody lips. She brought her hand up to his face and looked into his eyes and whispered "I pity you, Black dragon, for you have been lost since the day you fell from grace. I am more that loved dark one," She was smiling at him now "I am free" the red dragon closed her eyes and died.

The demon narrowed his eyes at the dead dragon in his arms, she could have been asleep for the peaceful look on her face. _Black dragon hnn..._ it had been a very long time since he had thought of himself as such it was true _technically_ but he was not a creature of magic anymore. He was of the dark and he liked it. The heat from her body was fading so he wasted no more time. Sinking his fangs into her chest he lost himself in pleasure as he devoured her heart.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

**hey there i know kinda skipped strait to the end of the EPIC dragon battle ... :) i am all for a good fight but damn if they arent hard to write :/ anyhow yes Thor is a unicorn no not a nice one seriously i dont think there aRE any nice things in this story 0_0 his presence will be explained I promise:) **

**thanks for reading please leave comments**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_big softy_**

Thor kept himself downwind of the monster as it feasted on the female. There was no mistaking the scent of the red dragon as she lay still in the arms of her murderer, although, Thor could not for the life of him understand why she had not shifted to true form even to defend herself. His withers twitched and a chill went threw him, he watch transfixed as a light bloomed next to the demon. The monster in question seemed oblivious to the brilliant white orb that continued to grow and take on the form of the deceased dragon female. The pale ghost opened her eyes and stared right at the unicorn, she didn't even spare the monster feeding on her former body a glance as she walked to the unicorns hiding place. Thor's instincts were in a frenzy screaming at him to flee from the apparition who was now nose to nose looking up at him . She reached out with glowing fingers to stoke one of his ivory spots as she walked past him. He could not help but bow his horned head as a wave of calming warmth washed over him. He turned so he could keep his eyes on the ghost she was pointing towards what looked to be a rip in the forest, a jagged black hole suspended in mid air… a doorway. She was looking up at him hopefully. _Oh no_ he thought. A glimmering tear was forming in her unearthly white eyes "_please_" she mouthed. That sorrowful gaze was all it took, he reared back onto his haunches and leapt into the inky black of the in-between.

Thor landed heavily on a thick bed of grass. A quick glance around him told the unicorn next to nothing about his where abouts. He was in a small clearing lit only by the moon high above. A stream trickled threw the clearing and tiny white flowers were scattered around its edges. He glanced behind him for any evidence of the ghost or the doorway from whence he came, but he saw only the thick brush of an unknown forest. He turned back towards the stream, _Why would you send me here dragon?_ He noticed he was not alone_ Ah that's why_. A small figure lay still next to the stream, she was curled up on her side she seemed to be asleep.

Thor walked closer to investigate the girl careful not to step on her dark red hair that was sprawled around her. Bringing his velvety nose to her neck he breathed deeply memorizing her scent, flicking his tail in annoyance he thought, _Another damn dragon! she smells just like that other female…and … more blood_. Scrutinizing the sleeping girl he couldn't see her wound but he could defiantly smell it the grass around her was stained with blood. Thor gently nosed the girl onto her back and quickly located the source, there was a long deep cut down her forearm. Carefully he lowered the tip of his silver horn and scraped it along the length of the wound this is going to be one nasty scar. The girl winced and whimpered as he cauterized her wound but she did not wake. The sound pulled at the unicorns heart and he nuzzled her, whinnying softly in her ear, reaching out with his mind he thought to her quietly _you are safe little one… rest now_. His soft black mane tickled her face and she sleepily rolled back onto her side. He eased himself down next to the girl, positioning himself so that his hooves were away from her and she could curl into the warmth of his black and white painted back. Thor looked up at the unfamiliar stars inwardly cursing himself for being such a softy.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333

**:) HURRY AWwww its a unicorn being nice ... well enjoy it while it lasts ... hehehe **

***bourne supremicy music***


	9. Chapter 9

evidence or lack there of

Agitha rolled and cracked her shoulders, scanning the scene before her. IBG (in-between guard) officers had quarantined the crime scene. The winding street through the forest was lit by the lashing red and blue lights of the patrol cars. Detectives and officers bustled around the mutilated body of the matriarch she had spoken to only a few hours hence. Her chest was ripped open and her heart was missing. Kneeling next to her for a closer look, she noticed purpling bruises decorating the matriarch's neck, her knuckles were bloody but not cut _good to know you went down fighting old girl._ Taking a swab from the officer next to her, Agitha dabbed the blood off the matriarchs knuckles. Then she carefully slipped her blood sample into an evidence baggy. She already knew who the killer was but it never hurt to be thurough.

"Hell of a way to die" an officer behind her mumbled.

"We got an ID on the vic?"

"Sesshara Warwing"

Agitha answered causing every head to turn her way. "Ma'am?" The fire fairy slanted her gaze to the young man who had spoke, taking in his pointed ears that were shorter than hers , identifying him as a youkai demon useful depending on the breed. "Detective" she said acknowledging him. She gestured towards the body of the matriarch and asked him "What do you know about the victim and this situation?" He glanced down at the body then answered "Only that she was obviously trying to get away from something. The vehicle over there is loaded with supplies. As for the situation, there was a massive spike of magic radiation in this sector. Our clean up crew was dispatched and when they got here they found this. We haven't been able to find the source of the spike and none of the registered beings in this area are even powerful enough to cause something like that."

Keeping her voice level she said "explain"

"Well ma'am, she had no traces of magic in her so we assume that whatever did this to her cause the spike… there are a lot of things about this that aren't right."

"Like?" she prodded.

"The MR spike for one, it practically fried our entire system when it happened and now that are no traces of it! That kind of power doesn't just vanish into thin air…and this woman… she waited for whoever was hunting her and fought even though she knew she wouldn't win. Almost like she was causing a diversion but there wasn't anyone else here" Agitha eyed the detective, his black hair was cropped short and showed off his ears. He was tall and built like a fighter, his blues eyes met her scrutiny without flinching. She noticed him take in a sniff hmm scenting me are you detective? You might just be useful to me after all. And it helps that your aren't stupid.

"I take it you are a canine youkai"

"Inu .. Dog ma'am …and you are a Fairy what of it?"

"Then surely you can smell that this woman wasn't alone"

"No, and I defiantly should be able to smell if someone else had been here, it is obvious that there was someone else in the car i cant smell them though. But this whole area smells like it was purified before the attacker got here cause I can smell him." He replied shoving his clawed hands in his coat pockets.  
She turned away from him and walked to the edge of the road. A shimmering thread had caught her eye, it was tangled in a branch just off the road. She walking into the forest and reached out to touch the brilliant white thread, a shiver of pure magic leapt to her fingers causing her to draw back. Her gaze drifted down to the ground where the earth was stamped with massive hoof prints. The tracks came form deeper in the forest and following them she found a spot that was obviously a jump but the tracks never reappeared. Closing her eyes she reached out with her magic and felt for the crack she knew to be there. The doorway was completely sealed but it had left a scar, just big enough for her to notice. _So you got her to safety and sent her a protector. Clever old dragon. But where did you send her?_

sorry for the delay i had a realy hard time writing this part since i am not a detective and stuff :p anyway after watching an over abundance of Grimm episodes this is what i have come to :) dont worry the next chapter is already writen i just need to type it so it wont be long now *Hugs to whoever is reading*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dreaming **_

_I t was calling to her. Her breath caught and magic shot in a wild dance over her skin. She looked over the edge into the abyss of stars and water, wanting with all her soul to vault into its never ending beauty. The roar of the water filled her ears. Another tremor of magic went through her. She took in a deep breath tasting the water and the cold of space.. She felt for the edge with her toes… she leaned forward…_

**_Wait_**

_At the sound of the voice she snapped out of her trance swaying slightly, backing away from the abyss and looked behind her. She hadn't noticed before but she was standing on a crumbling stone bridge. It stretched from where she stood all the way to what must have been a glorious city long ago. All that lay before her now was a cold grey monument of what once was. She didn't know why but a tear rolled down her face at the sight._

_**… come to me…my dragoness**_

_The voice was coming from beyond the bridge deep within the city. Something about the voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her heart began to flutter in her chest. She took a step towards the city and the voice._

_**…yes my beauty … come to me**_

_She didn't even try to hide her smile and sigh of relief as the velvety male voice spoke once more. She started forward again graceful and confident. "I am coming" she said._

Evelyn's eyes snapped open. She gasped as white hot pain shot up her arm when she tried to move. Then she remembered what happened. Her heart was instantly hammering in her chest with her sudden panic she didn't notice the big velvety nose by her face until it blasted her with air.

_**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888**_

_**HURRAY i finaly updated : ) crosing my fingers that my writers block will go away for awhile **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Mister Grumpy Hooves**

All she could do was stare. Right there just inches from her face was a unicorn. He was built and colored like a Gypsy horse with massive hooves, a thick arching neck, and black and white spots. His face and ears were all black save the ivory strip along the length of his nose. His horn gleamed like white gold, it had to be almost two feet long. It had chips and scars on it like an old sword might but it looked wickedly sharp, she reached out to touch him without thinking. Before she could blink the sharp point of the horn she had been admiring was at her throat and an angry voice rumbled at her.

"Do Not touch me **_dragon_**" Her hands fell back to her lap, and his horn left her neck.

"Without permission" he amended in a gentler tone, as he raised his head and continued to stare down at her. "Sorry" she said automatically,_ he called me a dragon… he talked… maybe I am still dreaming?_ Even as that hopeful thought entered her mind, the angry red cut on her arm stung sharp and cruel letting her know it was all very real. She winced and clenched her teeth but forced herself to not cry out as she got to her feet. She was dizzy from blood loss but it wasn't bad, the smell of her own blood on her clothes was starting to give her a headache. She forced herself to focus and think _Mom, where are you?_ She eyed the unicorn cautiously but he just stood there. So she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a million different smells filled her nose but her mothers did not. Opening her eyes she looked around hoping to see anything familiar. But there was nothing. Not the road, not the car, not her mom, even the mountains were gone and the forest was different. Despair began to grow in her chest once more.

**_No!_** she thought furiously clenching her fists and pushing the despair away _I am not just gonna sit around and cry like a baby I am going to figure out what the Hell is going on! First things first I have to get some of this blood off me so I can think._

It wasn't cold here _where ever 'here' is_, so she slid off her boots and walked right into the stream pulling her hair up into a pony tail. As she scrubbed the blood off her skin, she turned so she could look at the unicorn who was now standing at the edge of the water watching her. He didn't look threatening standing there_ and if he wanted to kill me he would have done it by now right? hmm it almost looks like … no way… is he guarding me?_

Deciding that she wasn't going to get any cleaner than she was, she walked out of the stream ringing out her tank top and skirt as she went. The unicorn had stationed himself right over her boots but she was still dripping wet so retrieving them could wait. Besides, Evelyn had had enough of the staring contest with the big unicorn and she wanted some answers. It was time to talk to mister grumpy hooves.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888

**_hehe mister grump hooves ...:) _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_ talking snacks bearing bad news_**

She sniffed at him curiously, making sure to keep her distance. He smelled just like a regular horse but at the same time he smelled cleaner _no that isn't right pure ya like snow but without the cold also umm crap my mouth is watering he smells like steak. Great I meet a unicorn and the first thing that pops into my head is to eat him._  
She crossed her arms over her chest irritated with herself. Then thinking that might look threatening or rude, she uncrossed them and held her hands behind her back.

"um .. Hi" She said to him,

_wow Eve just wow …that is the best you can come up with?_

The unicorn just looked at her which did not help her confidence but she forged on.  
"I am Evelyn, what's your name?" _Once again your lameness could make a nerds cry_ said the cruel voice in her head.  
The unicorn shifted his weight from one hoof to the other, and his head tilted to the side thoughtfully.  
"I am called Thor" He said finely causing Evelyn to smile from ear to ear. _Now that name fits!_ She thought.

"Were are we?" She asked hoping to keep him talking.

"I do not know" her smiled faltered, she looked at her arm her voice growing serious.

"What happened … to my mom? Why isn't she here?"

"She fought bravely and died with her honor intact"

"She's dead? My mom is dead?" If the unicorn said anything after that Evelyn didn't hear. _No it couldn't be true. My mom she cant be dead …_

_4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444444_

_ok in case that was somewhat confusing i would like to say that the slanty words are Evelyn's thoughts cause in some places i say so and in others i dont so i just wantted to make it known. :) and i am sorry this chapter is so short the next one promises all kinds of epicness _


	13. Chapter 13

Blood for Blood

_"No_

_No, it cant be true."_

Evelyn tried to picture her mother's face but she couldn't. She felt dizzy and sick.

_Breath just breath_

But she couldn't do that either.

"Mom" she whispered out loud trying to will her mother to appear. In flesh or in her mind, she didn't really know, but it did not matter either way because her mother never appeared.

And Evelyn did not hear her own voice coming from her throat but a deep predatorily growl. She inhaled deep through her nose out through her mouth smelling and tasting her surroundings. The grass, the trees, the animals living there, and fear. Suddenly she was ravenous, starving for their blood. She wanted to feel their bones snap in her mouth. She wanted to taste their fear on her fangs as she ripped them to pieces.

**'Blood!**' a voice roared in her head. It was her voice only it wasn't. It was vicious, terrifying, and echoing with power.

'_No, no I don't want to hurt anyone!'_ She shouted back not caring if anyone heard her talking to herself.

**'There must be Blood! For blood!'** the other demanded.

_'but I cant, I don't want to hurt anyone'_ even as the words left her she knew it was a lie. Despair was eating away at her resolve, she knew it wasn't right to want vengeance but she began to not care, she wanted someone to pay. An image flashed in her mind right then, her mother looking back up the road from where they had come. A snarl escaping her lips, a smell filling her nose an acidic, rotting, evil scent... coming closer… coming for them… that's it!… that has to be it!

**'Let me out!'** the other roared as it came to the same conclusion.

_'blood for blood_' she said and let the others rage and power consume her.

/

Wow :O took me so long to up date ... i has no excuse*hangs head in shame*


	14. Chapter 14

_**Great is the fear when the Dragon is near**_

The birds took to the sky in an explosion of feathers and fear. Leaving the animals of the forest cowering in their earthen homes, praying to their Gods that the great hunter would pass them by.

She was the cause of their fear. That tiny little thing slumped on the ground her head bowed and tears sliding down her face.

_"Blood for blood"_ was all the girl said and Thor felt the fear too.

He backed away from the dragon, she was growling low and threatening peeling her lips back over her fangs. He could feel her magic like it was a living thing and all he wanted was to get away from it. Red and purple flames engulfed her, she screamed in agony and clawed the ground beneath her. Her eyes snapped open brilliant green and fill with fury. She threw her head back and roared with all the true power and wrath of the dragon she was. The flames suddenly grew blinding completely obscuring her from view.

Thor watched from the tree line as two gargantuan blood-red wings exploded out the magic fire. He could see the arch of her long serpentine neck and the tips of her ivory horns lifting out the fire. Her eyes green as the haze of a summer forest held him like he was a deer in headlights. There was a rush of wind and then the magic fire was gone and all that remaned was the dragon. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, unicorn and dragon. Ultimate hunter and ultimate prey. Then she fanned out her wings and took to the sky.

* * *

**^.^ gee would you look at that i discovered the line thingy :) HURRAY anyway i am so Happy this transformation is OVER Dear God ... -_- bloody dragon easy to see in my head much harder to put in pretty words**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 Seeing Red

Power is coursing through me, like fire in my veins. Hate is consuming me and I don t care. My vision has turned red and I am loosing myself in a dark abyss of blood lust . Something tells me I have to fight this feeling that it is wrong but I shove that thought away. The other s voice roars in her mind,

_**I am magic**_

_**I am power**_

_**I am fire**_

_**I am fury**_

_**I am vengeance!**_

_Yes! I want revenge I want them to pay!_ I think viscously in response._ Who though? Why am I so angry? What happened ?_ That last thought rips me back into control. My eyes snap open and I can see the pale blue of the sky all around me, the trees that once towered over me are now becoming tiny dots of green and brown on the ground far below. Powerful muscles ripple under my skin as my wings defy gravity with a vengeance_. _

_I am flying._

My chest starts heaving as I look down at myself. Viscous claws are coming out of my hands and feet and I am red. _Oh my God . I am red!_ The different shades along my spine shimmer like quartz in the sunlight and the insides of my wings underbelly are a dark red wine color. The muscles under my hide flex and ripple as I suspend myself in the sky. My tail startles me when I notice it swaying beneath me. I twist and let myself free fall as I attempt to snatch the fluffy tip into my claws for a closer look. It is the same shade that my hair is, or was before, dark red. I feel the fragile control that I have over my conscience suddenly slipping away from me as I try to remember. _My mom! something happened to her_ I can see her face in my mind then pain rips through my chest _Something horrible happened ._ I scream as another wave of magic hits my head like a migraine from Hell filling me with all the merciless rage of a hurricane. My vision bleeds red and I lose control once again.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888

* * *

**k so this is a redo of chapter 15 and also it is an attempt at first person i am posting it as a one shot to see what everyone thinks tho :P yes yes i replaced the origanal ... i liked this one better and it fits zee story better me thinks :D**


	16. Chapter 16

_Woe to the earth and to the sea,_  
_Because the devil has come down to you,_  
_filled with great rage_

_-**Revelation**_

**/ LOADING… please stand by /**

**/ ACCESSING D.I.A OBSERVATION DECK/COMMUNICATIONS FEED /**

**/ Enter Directive Code /**

**FOTW209**

**/ ACCESS GRANTED /**

**/ Stand by to receive transmission… /**

**/ Receiving /**

_" Scramble F-22's to intercept unknown bogy, barring south by south west in sector lemma niner bravo seven!"_

_" Sir! The bogy is giving massive energy signatures, it could be radioactive!"_

_"Alert the MDA , and bring this thing up on satellite."_

_"Pulling up feed now Sir."_

_"… what the Hell is that?"_

_"Sir the F-22's are closing in!"_

_"Patch me through to the pilots now!"_

_"This is call sign Cold Shoulder requesting permission to engage and treat the bogy as hostile!"_

_"Granted engage!"_

_"Roger that coming up on its tail. Firing AIM-12OC rounds… What the! EVASIVE ACTION! GET OUTA THERE! ….. "_

**/ TRANSMISSION ERROR /**

Agitha closed the lid on her laptop and looked at her companion in the drivers seat. His clawed hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles had turned white.  
"This is getting out of control" he said "we don't have the manpower let alone resources to take down a full grown Red Dragon! And the humans … they don't stand a chance"

She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, the detective was right the situation had gone from bad to worse after the sun rose. A demon cereal killer is one thing but now they had a blood thirsty, emotionally unbalanced, dragon, flying in broad daylight across the rocky mountains. If that wasn't enough now the human military was getting involved and that is always messy. In 1947, when refugees from Ursa minor crash landed in Roswell there had been twenty survivors until the humans got there. Needless to say Earth has been black listed ever since.

"Please tell me you have some kind of containment plan" the inu's question pulled her out of her musing.

"containment and subtlety are no longer options detective, we need someone to intervene."

"You are kidding right? there is no one on Earth who can do that"

"That's true he is not on Earth right now"

"wait so there is someone who can beat her?"

"no"

" then what are -"

"Just drive detective"  
He growled in aggravation, and said through barred fangs "At least tell me were we are going" Agitha grinned wickedly "Saint Michael's Monastery."

* * *

THANK You so much for reading :) i love you all *hugs kisses and cookies*

**and now back to your regulary schedualed blood bath :] **


	17. Chapter 17

I hear them behind me long before they appear. They roar a challenge that the other cant ignore. I recognize the jets as they get closer, F-22's. I cant see the pilots through the shiny cockpit windows but I can feel their fear. The other laughs at them I laugh too they are just so small. The length of the jets is only half the length of my neck. I look away from them still giggling to myself. They are not a threat they are just noisy.

We are all flying together now in a wedge formation with them flanking me on either side. I fly slower so they can keep pace with me. But I hum with pleasure as we dance through the clouds together, like a deadly flock of birds. Fearless unstoppable and free.

The obnoxious roar of their engines fades suddenly, and I am alone again. I twist and look for my remora jets but they have fallen behind. I roar at them to hurry up or I will leave without them. I fan out my wings and suspend myself as I wait but they aren't coming closer. That's when I see it, a rocket hurtling straight at me. I snatch it out of the sky just as it is about to hit me in the face and crush it in my claws. The projectile explodes harmlessly in my grip. I snarl more at myself for my leniency than at them for their threat. But the challenge has been made and I must answer. They have left me no choice.

I dive at the one on the left. My claws pierce its metal hide like a hot knife through butter. Instinct has taken over as I rip into its neck with my fangs.

I see the pilot, our eyes lock.

The time stops.

Ever detail about him is mezmorizing me. The steady rise and fall of his chest, his name and rank on his flight suit. His eyes as green as the sea. But what holds me still is that there is no fear in them. He is in awe of me.

Me the monster who is about to eat him alive.

* * *

**_:) thank you so much for reading PLease review _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**The Archangel**_

_Can you feel it?_

_A shift in the wind._

_A whisper of power filling the air_

_Magic has awoken_

_And it is coming_

Sunlight streamed through the crumbling cathedral ceiling, filling what remained of the nave with a warm golden glow. Mother nature had claimed the stone fortress as her own, cloaking the towering walls with ivy and decorating the floor with a soft bed of Irish moss. Birds chattered happily as they flew in and out of the steel rafters with reckless abandon. The whole church echoed with holy energy, it could be felt pulsing through every flower, vine, and tree.

Agitha walked cautiously through the doorway that lead into the nave. Her fingers itched to draw the berretta holstered under her arm, but she knew better than to do anything remotely threatening. Its why she had left the detective at the car and made the hike up to the monastery alone. The Inu youkai had put up quite a fuss until she told him that if he set foot in the church he would be purified on the spot. This had only been half true, since the building itself isn't holy and couldn't hurt anyone. However, the archangel that lived in the church most certainly would. She paused in a stream of light that was pouring through a shattered stained glass window. Bracing herself for the inevitable fury that she was about to bring down on her own head, she said the name of the only being in the universe who could help.

"Michael" she whispered.

Nothing happened. She frowned a said a little louder, "Michael". All that answered her was the wind Agitha barred her teeth in frustration, then shouted "MICHAEL!"

Her angry voice echoed back at her, but she was still alone. "Well isn't that just anti climatic" Agitha mumbled, her fists clenched at her sides and she growled at the empty cathedral, "Typical, You are needed and you don't show up. No wonder humans have turned their backs on the lot of you. You watch and you judge and yet when help is ask of you, you do Nothing!" She turned around to walk out the way she came, that's when she saw him.

He was leaning into the shadow of the arched stone entrance. His dark battle scared armor, in violent contrast with the gleaming cream colored wings that where folded against his back. He sighed heavily, like and exasperated father, and began closing the distance between them. Agitha stood her ground even when he was only a foot away and she had to crane her neck to look up into his helmet covered face.  
She glared into his eyes that where half hidden in the darkness of his helmet, a hypnotic mix of cyan, cobalt blue, and holy fire.

"Adar yelda" he said to her. Agitha rolled her eyes and said, "I don't speak Hebrew…. over grown pigeon."  
At this the archangel removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm, so he could return her cold stare without its hindrance.

"You must yearn for death Fay, to have come here like this. I would be happy to oblige you." Agitha was almost impressed at the amount of disdain that he had crammed into one sentence. Crossing her arms over her chest, she reminded herself that she was here for his help and not his head. "There will be plenty of time for that later, but right now we have a dragon to catch", she made sure to emphasize the 'we and the dragon' part. His eyebrows drew together and his armored shoulders visibly tensed, "a dragon?"

"Yes, you remember those? They are rather large, flying, lizards that tend to breath fire."

"The Guardian will intervene. She is the keeper of the Eden, it is her duty."

"She's dead, this is her cub."

The archangel was silent for what seemed like an eternity, finally he said, "If she is truely the cub of the Guardian, she will not be easy to slay." Agitha's golden eyes gleamed, the archangel was in. Pokeing his breast plate she said,

"We don't need to 'slay' her. We just need to calm her down. Which I can do, but I need her on the ground, that is were you come in."

* * *

_sorry for the delay on the update i have been working on some art to go along with this scene:D and might i just say how fun it is to paint and angel and his wings :) hehe.. oh also the Hebrew words I used wernt bad words or rude ones he is just calling her "fire child" which is sort of angel speak for "meh helllo fairy xP " ANyway :) thanks for reading *hugz and kisses and also cookies* _

_-IDF _


	19. Chapter 19

_"Can we pretend that Airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars _  
_Cause I could really use a wish right now"_  
_-BOB_

* * *

The wind rushes through my wings, and it howls in my ears. Up has become down, my feet are pointed to the sky, and my head is pointed toward the ground.

Ground that is coming up way too fast. More importantly though, the other is gone and my body is mine once more.

I cant take my eyes off him, this pilot who chased my demon away. He is so calm, perhaps its because he is at peace with the idea that he might fall to his death. Maybe he trusts me, but what reason would he have to do that? _Maybe he is nuts? Yeah, that makes more sense, seeing a dragon has driven this poor pilot completely bannanas. Come to think of it, I accepted this me being a dragon thing pretty quick. Maybe I am in shock and Ill freak out later hmm._ I don't have time to think about it anymore either way, the ground that was coming up too fast has arrived.

I fan out my wings like a parachute, and hold the jet to my chest as gravity tries to rip it away from me. We gently descend the last fifty feet or so, and as my feet touch the earth I set the F-22 down. My talons make painful shrieking sounds as I pry them free of the jets wings._ I guess I need to work on gentle…_. I think to myself surveying the chew toy, that is left of the F-22 Raptor. Leaning in to check on the pilot, and I see that he is tapping the glass as hard as he can and pointing at something. At first I think he is pointing at me then I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and I see what he was really trying to tell me. I had forgotten about the other jet and now it is hovering right behind me. For a moment everything is still, then all Hell breaks loose.

The F-22 unleashes a hail of bullets down on me and the pilot still trapped in the jet behind me. I raise my wing instinctively to cover both of us, and instantly regret it. The fifty caliber bullets are sinking into the membrane of my wing like a thousand tiny burning knives.

A vicious snarl is coming from my gaping maw, my eyes have leveled on the jet that is attacking me.

_**I want its blood on my fangs! Filthy human must learn its place!**_

There is a pause in the firing and that is all the time the Other needs. It rips control of my body away from me, and shoves me back into the darkness of my conscience. The last thing I hear is the shrieking of metal being rent in two and the blood chilling scream of the pilot who attacked me. There is a sickening wet crunch and the screams stop…

_No! You killed him! How could you! You MONSTER!_ … My scream is consumed in the dark echoing silence of my mind. I fall to my knees in defeat, there is only on thing left that I can do now. I close my eyes and I beg.

_…God, where ever you are… please … help me_

* * *

_HURRAY looky at me go i updated all my stories on the same day :D ... *cricket cricket* meh :) let me know what cha think or if there are mistakes ... which i am sure there are ... mistakes happen when I get emotional righting stuff ... i know i know i am sap :p _


	20. Chapter 20

_"Listen well young one. For long ago, the Eden and the Earth were one. This, heaven, was guarded by God's most precious creation, the Dragons. Even the proud legions of Angels, bowed in respect to these warriors of fire and magic. Mortals lived and thrived under the wings of their ageless Dragon protectors, and for millennia upon millennia there was peace._

_But, like all good things it could not last…For you see, mankind is forgetful. _  
_They forgot to love the God who gave them so much._  
_They forgot that the great dragons, who they now hunted for meat and glory, _  
_had sworn to protect the creation they were destroying. _  
_They forgot to be afraid… _  
_and they must be made to remember."_

I grab my head, against the searing pain on the right side of my skull. Images of my last conscience moments pour into my mind, downy clouds all around me, a pair of airplanes dancing with me through the sky. A flash of fire and exploding steal, the taste of fresh blood in my mouth. 'No' I raise shaking fingers to my lips, rusty flakes crack off onto my hand. The blood has been there so long, that it has dried on my face. Nausea and disgust overwhelm me and I retch whatever there might still be in my stomach up onto the dry grass. As, I look at my hand, I find it strange that there are no claws or glittering red hide. It's just my hand, pale and human.

"Hey"  
A warm hand, suddenly being rested on my shoulder pulls me out of my daze.  
Its the pilot. Not the one I mutilated, obviously, but the one who showed no fear.  
He is topless. Why, is he topless? My gaze flickers from his flawless abdomen, and broad shoulders back up to his face. He glanced down at himself, catching on to my questioning gaze, then pointing at me he explained. "When you….changed to a regular person, you were naked. So I put my shirt on you"  
I look down at the olive green tee shirt that fits me, about like a blanket, falling all the way to my thighs.

I openly glare at him as I wipe off my face with my hand.

"Get away from me." my voice comes out as a raspy, water deprived, whisper, not nearly as intimidating and Lara Croft-ish as I had meant it to. The pilot looks a me like I have just slapped him across his face, and I might has well have. I wanted to thank him, Hell, I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and ball my eyes out telling him how sorry I was. But that wouldn't have been fair, I just killed his best friend and if he sticks around I will probably end up being the death of him too. So I do the kindest thing I can think of, I tell him to go away. He stands up sharply and says, "I was just trying to help you". Truthfully I had expected him to argue at least a little, but he doesn't. He just walks away. Leaving me alone with one horrible thought, "no one can help me."

...I have no excuses for the time between updates ... fire at will *ducks behind bed*


	21. Chapter 21

"no wealth, no ruin, no riches, no gold,

nothing satisfies me but your

soul"

- Oh Death by Jen Titus

I watched the pilot, until he reached the tree line and disappeared from my view. Only then, did I achingly clamber to my feet, pulling the tee shirt he had loaned me, as far down on my thighs as it would go. Which isn't really that impressive considering my lack of pants, I needed some proper clothes, going commando isn't really my thing. I wiggled my toes in the dewy grass, and took in a deep breath, luckily I was up wind of the still smoldering F-22 wreckage. Otherwise my powerful nose would have been useless, the smoke didn't burn like it would have a normal person, it was just distracting from the scent I was looking for. The scent of people, and where there are people, there are clothes and food.

The scent was strongest from the west, I don't know if it was due west or what, and to be perfectly honest I only knew that it was west because it was morning, and the sun was way over there on the other side of the sky. Thank you very much high school, for teaching me nothing useful.

I survey the damage I had caused for only a moment more, taking in every detail of the flaming F-22's. I have no right to sit around and feel sorry for myself, I killed someone, I am murderer. More to the point I am a monster. I cannot afford to lose control over the "other" ever again, if it is capable of this kind of damage.

I will fight it, I have to, I am a danger to everyone and everything around me. Maybe that is why my mother never told me what I was, because she knew what I was capable of. She had always known.

As I started walking away from the wreckage, I steeled myself against the hopelessness trying to seep into my chest, and began piecing together what I knew. Since I had decided that it is safer for me to stay away from others, that meant that I would have to figure things out on my own anyway, and there was no better time than the present. Facts can be a good distraction from pain, and oh how I needed a distraction.

Ok the big one, I am a dragon, there is no use denying it now. I suppose, that explained all my recently heightened senses and it defiantly explained my strength. But even as it answered some questions it just lead to others, why is all this happening now? It's not like I could have just turning into a dragon overnight, my senses have been getting more intense for months now. Mom never said anything, until I went all self-defense psycho on those guys at school. That's when she told me we were dragons, she had looked so proud and happy to be telling me. Then she did this, my gaze drifted down to the angry red wound on my forearm that still throbbed painfully. No, scratch that, my entire arm was throbbing, all the way from my collar bone down to my wrist.

I gritted my teeth against the pain, as I lifted up my right sleeve to look at my shoulder. Every inch of my skin from my elbow to my right collar bone, was now covered in faintly glowing, blue symbols. Awesome, now I can add a magical glowing tattoo to my ever growing list of things about myself that make no sense. I sigh and let my sleeve fall back into place, well, at least it's kind of pretty. I wish I could remember what mom had said last night in the street, I am sure that would help me understand some of what is going on. But that horrible feeling of burning alive from the inside out is all I can remember before I blacked out. Then I woke up to a unicorn, who told me my mom was gone. It doesn't feel possible, I just talked to her and hugged her yesterday, we had been shopping and laughing. Everything was fine, or had it been?

The more I thought about it the more I realized that everything had not been fine. Mom had been distant and almost jumpy, she was never like that. We had driven from our home in Texas out to God only knows where, without any explanation. I had thought we were going on a spur of the moment vacation because of what had happened at the school. Then we stopped at that store, and that woman with the black hair said something to Mom, who was she? Mom had never said who she was, and they hadn't talked long in the store, what had she said, think Evey come on think!

'He's coming', that's it, that woman had said! We weren't going on any vacation we were running from someone, or something. Who, or whatever it was had gotten what it wanted, my mother. In my heart of hearts, I wanted to hope that maybe the unicorn was wrong. Maybe my mom was alive, and we had just gotten separated for a while. But, my instincts told me otherwise I couldn't feel her anymore her sent wasn't just far away it was gone like it had never been. No, I knew my mother was gone and I knew I was now completely alone.

* * *

:) thank you for reading your awesome 3


End file.
